The Big Chase! (barneyallday version)
'''The Big Chase! '''is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on Feburary 19, 1997. This will be re-released on DVD on November 13, 2012 with the title as "Barney's Big Adventure the Movie". Plot While playing a game of baseball, the Winkster steals the ball. So, Barney and the kids chase after the Winkster to get it back. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Matthew *Robert *Tosha *Kim Songs *Barney Theme Song *Let's Play Together *Having Fun Song *BJ's Song *What a Baseball Day! *Winkster's Song *The Exercise Song *Move Your Body *Jungle Adventure *Rain, Rain Go Away *Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow *It's C-C-C-Cold! BRRRR! *Winter's Wonderful *Skating, Skating *Sledding, Sledding *Mister Sun *Swimming, Swimming *If I Lived Under the Sea *Try and Try Again *Icy, Creamy Ice Cream *It's Good to Be Home *I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney Safety" is used. *The musical arrangments from "The Backyard Show" are used. *When this was re-released on DVD in 2012, the Season 14 intro is used (with subtitles saying "Barney's Big Adventure the Movie), while the original release had the Season 3 intro. *When BJ greets Barney and the kids, his "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Barney Safety". *When BJ says "Hi Sissy!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney in Outer Space", except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *From November 16, 2012, this was shown in movie theaters. *This group (Matthew, Tosha and Robert) also appeared in the early Season 4 home video "Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun! (May 6, 1997) (with Maria). *This group (Matthew, Robert and Tosha) also appeared in the Season 3 home video "Barney's Sing-Along Party! (April 1, 1997 (with Shawn, Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam, Derek, Tina and Jeffery). *In alternate re-prints of Barney's Sense-Sational Day, the preview for this Home Video replaces the preview for "Barney's Fun and Games". *This marks last time in the 1988-Early 1989 Barney & The Backyard Gang Videos musical arrangement. *This marks official last time in the During the song 1988-Early 1989 Barney & The Backyard Gang song from "I Love You" orignal version. Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics in place where they are *Season 3 Opening Sequence *Zooming in on the Barney doll on the playground *Barney comes to life, and the kids hug him (Barney is a dinosaur, from our imagination) *Barney singing "Let's Play Together" (And when he's tall, he's what we call) *Barney throwing the baseball to BJ during "What a Baseball Day!" (A dinosaur sensation) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids running after the Winkster *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids swimming in the water *The kids arriving at the school (Barney's friends are big and small) *The Winkster behind the tree (They come from lots of places) *Barney and the kids singing "Having Fun Song" (After school, they meet to play) *BJ singing "BJ's Song" (And sing with happy faces) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids singing "Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow" (Barney shows us lots of things) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids singing "Skating, Skating" (Like how to play pretend) *Barney, BJ and the kids running in the school to catch the Winkster (ABC's and 123's) *Barney hugging Matthew during "I Love You" (And how to be a friend) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "The Exercise Song" (Barney comes to play with us) *Barney singing "Try and Try Again" to BJ, Baby Bop and the kids (Whenever we may need him) *Barney singing "It's Good to Be Home" (Barney can be your friend, too) *Barney doll (Season 3) on the tire swing, with rainbow appearing on it, then winking (If you just make-believe him) *Season 3 title card saying "The Big Chase!". Previews 1997 Version *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Still Logo *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1996-1998) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) *Barney Theme Song (Season 3) *Season 3 Title Card (The Big Chase!) Closing *Credits *Barney's Colors and Shapes 2-Pack Preview *Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview 2012 Version *Lionsgate Warning *HiT Entertainment Logo (2008-Present) *Lionsgate Logo *Barney: Big World Adventure Preview *Barney Theme Song (Season 14) *Subtitles as the program begins (Barney's Big Adventure the Movie) Closing *Credits *HiT Entertainment Logo (2008-Present) *Barney Home Video Logo (1996-Present) *Lionsgate Logo Preview Script *Matthew: Today is great. Do you know what today is? *Tosha: Is it a special day? *Matthew: Yes. *Announcer: That's because today is Barney's biggest adventure yet! *Matthew: Today is Saturday. That means we can play all day. *(the Barney doll comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Did I hear somebody say "play"? *Kids: Barney! *(they hug Barney) *Barney: Hi everybody! *BJ: I got an idea! Let's play baseball! *Announcer: But things go wrong when the Winkster steals their ball. *(Barney throws the ball, BJ hits the ball with the bat, and the Winkster is seen behind the treehouse tree, and catches the ball) *Winkster (comes out from behind the tree, and hoots): Look what I got! *Announcer: Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and their friends for a big adventure. *Kim: The Winkster could be anywhere in this jungle. *Announcer: And through the arctic. *Barney: While we're here, we can play in the snow, and look for the Winkster. *Announcer: And the beach. *Barney: Now we can have fun in the sun with out getting sunburned. *Announcer: But will they get their ball back? The answer is coming soon, because this will be released in a store near you. *(fades to black screen, then the cover art and Lyrick Studios logo appear) *Announcer: "The Big Chase!" Coming soon from Lyrick Studios. Cover Arts 1997 *Front Cover: Barney holding Ice Cream, BJ with his scarf on, and Baby Bop wearing a jungle vest with the "Classic Collection" spine on top, Ages 1-8, 50 Minutes of Adventure! *Back Cover: Picture of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids singing "Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow" *Back Cover: Picture of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids ice skating *Back Cover: Picture of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids having ice cream *Songs 2012 *Front Cover: Barney, Baby Bop and BJ looking at a map *Back Cover: Front cover of the original 1997 release. Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3